Can We Ever Be
by kurokage12
Summary: Naruto attends Konoha academy and meets Itachi. Will they fall in love or will brother complex siblings, jealous vampires and Naruto's fears tear them appart. Itanaru. Vampire Naruto


"Wow so this is a human high school." Naruto mumbled amazed by the gates of Konoha Academy as he got out of his car. Sai, Haku, Hinata, and Ino chuckled while Zabuza, Gaara, Yugito, and Shikamaru smiled at their brother's awe.

"We'll meet up with you guys later." Haku said as he walked off with Zabuza, Sai, and Yugito to join the juniors and seniors. As they walked with the other freshman Naruto started to feel weak.

"Naruto how are you?" Ino asked as she noticed the blond staggering. All the siblings stopped and gave Naruto their full attention, eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine just a little tired. I'll rest here while you guys go to the assembly." Naruto replied with a smile. They all just nodded and grudgingly walked to the auditorium.

"_It's acting up again. I guess I'll never truly be free from it." _Naruto thought as he walked towards a close by tree. "As long as they don't find out I have nothing to worry about." he mumbled as he sat down and nodded off into a deep sleep.

Itachi watched the new students as they filled the auditorium. After three years of the same old speech it had frankly gotten boring.

"Hey Itachi isn't your brother a freshman this year." Kisame asked as he sat down on the seat in the back of Itachi who just nodded. "Yay! I can pick on the mini Uchiha even more, un!" Deidara appeared beside Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"I think this year's freshmen are going to be interesting." Sasori commented. "You can say that again. I heard one of them beat Itachi's entrance exam scores." Tobi exclaimed jumping up and down his mask hiding his grin. All the Akatsuki suddenly paled. "How the fuck is that possible Itachi got 100 percent." Hidan said looking at Itachi.

"He corrected the test on the written errors and gave very through explanations." Tobi cheered noticing an evil aura coming from Itachi. "Wow Itachi looks like you've got competition." Konan chuckled. "We'll see about that." Itachi said as he got up.

"Where are you going Itachi?" Pein asked with an eyebrow raised. "My tree." Itachi said as he left. "I bet he'll fall in love with the kid." Kakuzu suddenly said and the betting started in the Akatsuki whether Itachi would love or hate the freshman.

"_I don't care if some freshman got lucky and beat my score." _Itachi grumbled in his head. He immediately noticed that someone was sleeping under **his **tree. After getting a closer look at the trespasser the first word that popped into his mind was 'cute'.

The blond was curled up into a ball like position sleeping a few sakura petals on his clothes and in his hair. Itachi just shook his head. _"How ridiculous." _"Hey wake up." Itachi said as he shook the boy, but instead of waking up he fell and looked like he was in immense pain.

Reaching for his forehead Itachi felt his temperature rising. Immediately Itachi picked him up bridal style and started to run towards the health ward not caring if anyone saw him like that. _"Why am I doing this? I don't even know this kid." _Itachi thought as he felt something stirring inside his chest.

"_Um soft…wait a minute the ground isn't soft!" _Naruto sat up straight and looked around. He was meet by red eyes that stared at him from the door. "Where am I?" Naruto asked as his heart skipped a beat.

"You're in the school's hospital ward." the older teen stated. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked relaxing his visable guard and flashing a smile. He could trust this person; something in his heart told him so. "Itachi Uchiha." Itachi replied as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"So Itachi why am I here?" Naruto pouted. "I found you sleeping under a tree and when I tried to wake you up you fell and I could feel you starting to burn up so I took you here." Itachi stated while he was having a inner battle on whether or not he should rape the blond or not.

He was surprised when he felt a pair of lips on his. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw that Naruto had gotten out of bed and had kissed him. "Thanks for bringing me here Itachi." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"_Why did I do that?! I could have lost control and killed him." _Naruto mentally berated himself as he went to find his siblings before they threw a fit, a small smile on his face as he ran. Itachi touched his lips, a smirk grew. _"This will be a very interesting year indeed." _he thought as he two got up and left the ward.


End file.
